THE NEED FOR FOG LIGHTS UNDER HEAVY MISTS
There have been a lot of different kinds of headlights coming out, and all seem to have their own function, although it’s often the case that they are there just for looks and to annoy other drivers. Get one fog light at online best buy at couponers.com. In this rush of new headlight technology, it’s easy to get lost in what exactly a different type does, even when it has a simple, explanatory name like fog lights do. I’m glad that you are asking about this particular example of the personalized headlight trend, though, because fog lights, unlike many other types of head lamps, can actually be of use. Only if they’re used right, though. If you don’t know how to use them, for example, if you shoot the light right at the fog, it will just reflect off of the moisture in the fog and in every direction, which makes seeing even more impossible than it was before. Because of this, if you’re in fog you should leave the high beam button alone. Fog lights are generally positioned on the level of the bumper or lower than that, and the light is restricted at the top so that it doesn’t reach out very high and is more likely to cut through the fog. Fog doesn’t usually stay close to the ground, but about twelve to eighteen inches off of it, so lower placed fog lights cut through it at its source. You also wondered if you should get your fog lights yellow or clear. This is also a great question. You’re just full of them today, aren’t you? Some people say that yellow light supposedly isn’t going to be reflected by the fog as much because it has a wavelength that’s a little more lengthy than white light, but this is a joke. It doesn’t make a lot of sense. Big deals at online discount at couponers.com on car accessories. The truth is that in order to get yellow light the manufacturer takes a white light and just places a yellow lens on top of it, which means that you are getting less light instead of more. Fog lights produce a short but wide beam spread which falls close to the car. This allows the driver to see the edges of the road and a bit ahead without the glare of the main headlights reflecting off the fog and in essence, blinding the driver itself. Yellow light is more effective in bad weather. Some else here may go into the details of wavelengths. Blue is NOT a color used for any sort of fog lamp. The common mistake most users make when driving through fog is to turn on their high beams. This is in fact the worst thing to do. When there is fog, you cannot see normal distances, particularly on the highway, and this can be very disconcerting. The better your long-distance eyesight, the more dramatic the change is from normal driving. This can cause intense anxiety. That is why you must drive so much slower in foggy conditions. Check the online discounts at couponers.com for your fog lights. When you drive in a thick fog, conscious of the news stories of horrible fog accident worried that I would be part of the next 100-car pile-up. In this situation, fog lights can save your life. Unlike high-beams, which simply light up the fog, fog lights light up the road below the fog. As well, the fog light reflectors are designed to spread the beam wider for a shorter distance. Category:Vehicle Category:Maintenanace and Repair